Winning
by VickyC1
Summary: This is a story of a young guy trying his hardest to win the heart of a girl he's been after for years. Join them as she tries to make ammends for pain she has infilicted and read as he tries to finally win her. ExB. Suck at summaries :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys. I've put the first two chapters together and I've replaced Emily with Reneesme and I am going to make this to about ten chapters. And then a sequal. :D Maybe. **

**ANYWAY. HERES THE RE-WRITE :D**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING :D**

* * *

It was the 1st September my favourite day of the year. They day I go back home.

Back home to Hogwarts.

I can't help the grin that spreads on my face as I break through the barrier and see the familiar scarlet steam engine. But my happy grin fades as I hear the unfortunately familiar voice shout my name.

"Bella! Baby did you miss me?" I turn and sure enough standing not 2feet from me was Edward Cullen.

With his bronze hair that never seems to stay flat, his piercing emerald eyes and lean figure, Edward Cullen is every girls dream apart from mine. Truth be told Cullen is the bane of my existence and he has been for years now.

"Cullen I only have two things to say to you and I hope that's it for this year. Number one: No I didn't miss you and Number two: Leave me alone" God I sounded like a broken record.

"So does this mean you don't want to go out with me yet? Am I about to be rejected? Again?" Cullen said.

I laughed I couldn't help it he actually go the message. Took the dumb fuck long enough.

"Well done Cullen, a gold star for you" Cullen's eyes flashed but he ducked his head before I could figure what his eyes were showing.

That's always what happened. Ever since he asked me out for the first time Christmas break first year, he'd ask me out, I'd find my own special way to tell him no, Cullen's eyes would flash with something, he'd duck his head and walk away but this time he didn't walk always.

Cullen let out a shaky breath and looked at me.

What I saw there didn't surprise me: Anger, but that's not all that was there, there was also fear, upset and pain those three I didn't get. What's got his panties in such a twist?

"My name is Edward and I want, no need, to hear you say it. Edward not Cullen" he spat Cullen like it was a dirty word.

"Cullen, I have never called you by your first name and I'm not going to start now. Why would I? Your nothing to me" I turned on my heel away from Cullen to my find my friend's in one of the carriages. I didn't turn back, I never did. But that doesn't mean I didn't hear his moan of...frustration? Or the sound his fist made when it made contact with the wall behind him. God he was such a tool.

I found my three best friends sitting in a compartment near the end of the train.

We still had a good 10minutes before the train was due to leave but this was our tradition, we meet early to have a 10minutes discussion on what we did for the holidays. We had this tradition because when the train moves, it happens.

Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Reneesme Masen and I were the four girls that made up the Gryffindor 6th year females. And we are as close now as we were when we first met on our first day at Hogwarts.

My three best friends were gorgeous.

Rosalie was blonde, tall with bright sea blue eyes and the body of a muggle runway model. And could get any guy she looked at. And she hated it.

Alice was small and slender like a pixie with jet black hair and ice blue eyes. Also she was always so unbelievably hyper.

While Reneesme was medium height with curves in all the right places (cow) with natural light blonde hair which she dyes to a light brown colour and seaweed blue eye's. Reneesme also happens to be the darling cousin of my favourite Cullen.

"BELLA" was squealed from all three of the girls as I walked in. I grinned and hugged them all. I had really missed my girls.

"Hey guys, how was your holidays?" I hadn't seen the girls all summer. We had all spent the summer in different locations with our families.

Alice told me of her holiday in Tokyo. And all the muggle shopping she did whilst she was there.

Rose told me about the cute muggle boy she met. Rose had spent her holiday in Greece visiting her cousins.

Reneesme spent her holiday with her Uncle Cullen and Edward in Wales. Mr Cullen and Edward owned a home there.

Cullen's Mum passed away when he was little and that was the only time I ever felt sorry for him.

"So did you know about that damn letter I had from McCarty and Cullen that sang Time of My Life at me repeatedly?" The girls all howled with laughter but it was cut short when we heard, "Belly Bird" being roared from outside.

"McCarty" we all sighed in union as a big blurry teenage boy bounded into the compartment with a look of mock anger. McCarty was a cool guy at times but he really pissed me off.

"McCarty, call me Belly Bird again and I will be forced to castrate you" I said with fake sweetness as the train began to move out of the station.

Emmett McCarty was Edward Cullen's best friend and wingman. McCarty was a bloke of pure muscle with black curly hair with grey eyes and dimples whereas Edward was tall and lean.

I looked behind him and sure enough Jasper Whitlock and Jacob Black stood behind him. Hmm no Cullen that was different. Maybe he was off with some plastic little bitch.

"Belly Bird me darlin', may I ask what you did to my poor Eddie, he's all broody again?" McCarty asked in mock outrage.

"I haven't done shit McCarty so get the fuck out" I sighed. What is Cullen trying to pull now? And why did I always get the fucking blame for the pathetic little boy's problems.

"So why does poor Eddie look like his whole world has been taken from him? Again" Whitlock asked in his Scottish accent.

Alice let out a giggle at the sound of his voice. She had always had a soft spot for Whitlock. It may have something to do with the blonde hair and blue eyes. And looking like a model helps to.

Rose turned to glare at me "Bell, what the hell have you done to Cullen now?" she asked while trying not to look at McCarty who was looking at her and flexing his muscles. He's always had a soft spot for Rose.

I cannot believe she just said that. I didn't do shit.

"What the hell makes you so certain I did something to him?" I was starting to get pissed.

Jacob sighed running his hand through his jet black locks. And yes I call him Jacob. He's never pissed me of before. Always so quiet. It always shocked me at how he was friends with someone like Cullen.

"Bella" Jacob said in an exasperated voice "he only ever gets that look when you're involved."

At his words Reneesme asked "B, what did you say?!"

I sighed in frustrations "he asked me out I said no, then he asked me to not call him Cullen, but I said I would never call him by his first name and told him he was nothing to me then I walked of. What's the big deal? Nothing new! It's a daily routine for me and Cullen"

McCarty and Reneesme looked at each other finally Reneesme said to him "I'll go" he nodded and she left but not before she gave me a dirty look. What the fuck? The boys left a little while after her not before a bit of flirting between Whitlock and Alice. I turned to Rose and Alice...

"What's going on with Cullen and did you see the look Reneesme gave me?" I asked.

"It's her cousin Bells. You say shit like that and expect her to be ok with it?" Alice commented. I shrugged.

"It never bothered her before." But I knew deep down it did.

"Maybe she's finally had enough Bell." Rose put in whilst fixing her hair in the pocket mirror she carried.

"Maybe" I sighed. I didn't like Reneesme being mad at me. Out of everyone I always felt closet to her. We were both muggle born and we met first.

"Just let her sort Edward out and then everything will be back to normal" Alice said. "Now let's talk about what Jasper was wearing. Rose and I both groaned whilst Alice bounced around in her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes made to this chapter :D**

**disclaimer- I own nothing :D**

**x**

* * *

1ST September. Best day of the year in my opinion.

Every year on this day since I was 11 years old as soon as I see her I vow that this will be the year. The year I make Bella Swan mine.

That's right even on the first time I ever step foot on this platform I knew she was the one for me. Sounds kind of stupid seeing as I was 11and what would an 11 year old know about Love.

I know love is irrational and you can be any age to love and the love I hold for Bella just gets stronger with every passing second. She's the one I want to make Mrs Edward Cullen. And I vow that it will happen.

That first time I saw her is still burnt in my mind like it was only yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I was so excited. I was finally of to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. After spending all my childhood dreaming about it, it was finally happening. _

_"Edward come on son, we have to go through the barrier now whilst the muggle aren't looking" My Dad whispered. _

_He took hold of my arm and pulled me through the supposedly solid barrier. It was the coolest thing in the world. _

_When we reaches the other side I had my first quick look at the scarlet steam engine but my look was cut even quicker when something small and warm collided with me._

_"Offt" was all I heard because I had just locked eyes with the most beautiful girl I'm sure I'll ever see. She had a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes that looked like they could pierce me, she had dark mahogany hair that reached her waist and she had the most perfect figure; not to skinny but not to curvy either. _

_Now I'm not an expert but I have seen a few magazines that my Dad thinks he's hidden well to know that she was perfect. And she was currently wrapped in my arms from our collision. I could get used to this._

_"Oh my I'm so sorry" she exclaimed while flushing the most captivating pink on her cheeks. I grinned._

_"No problem. I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" I winked at her trying to get her to blush again. YES. It worked. _

_"Bella Swan" she mumbled seeming to find the floor interesting. "Is it your first year? I don't know anyone; see I'm what wizards call 'muggle born'"._

_YES I shouted in my head. She's in my year. Cullen don't you dare fuck this up._

_"Yeah it's my first year" I said. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. I felt my cheeks grow hot. _

_We talked for a while and I told her about my cousin who was also starting today. Reneesme her name is. I told her how I would introduce them so she knew somebody else. She seemed really grateful. _

_Everything was going fine until my life long best friend came through the barrier with his dad and brother. This wont be good. I always made a complete arse of myself when they were around. _

_"Cullen my main man, how's it hanging?" He boomed running straight for me._

_"Emmett, I'm doing great" I grinned. _

_I couldn't have asked for a better best mate even if he is a total ass to woman for an 11 year old. He was a cocky little fuck as well, but unfortunately we get that from hanging around his brother Ethan to much. _

_"Well hello little lady" he grinned turning to Bella "What's a beautiful looking girl like yourself doing with a tool like Edward?" Ethan asked._

_Before Bella could respond I grabbed her, pulled her to me practically crushing and said "This is my Bella, mine" I all but growled and then I had the audacity to grab her arse and crush my lips to hers. Emmett and Ethan howled with laughter at my actions. _

_I don't know what made me say or do that but somehow I just end up totally being a prick around Ethan and Emmett. This was how Ethan taught us to act. Act like you don't care. _

_"That's my boy I taught you well "Ethan laughed. He and Emmett clapped me on the back and walked of and I turned to Bella._

_My grin immediately left my face at the tears in her beautiful eyes. She pulled her self out of my arms and glared at me._

_"Why did you do that? Was all your kindness just to grope me?" She snarled at me._

_"No…Bella" I panicked "I was joking" I only managed to get that out before she slapped me. She turned and walked from me. I can't believe I messed up. I may be 11 but I'm not stupid and know I just royally fucked up with Bella. _

_"Bella... please" I pleaded. I couldn't let her go. I knew then that she was it for me._

_"Fuck you Edward Cullen" She said through her tears. Just as I was about to say something else I received another sharp slap but this time on the back of my head. I turned to see mine and Emmett's Dad looking at me._

_"Edward what in the world made you treat her like that" Mr McCarty asked. My Dad looked too pissed to speak._

_"Ethan and Emmett" was all I said. To be honest I was only half listening. It was that moment I vowed that I would make this right and I would make Bella Swan mine before the year was out._

_So it began_

_End flashback_

Every time my beautiful Bella tells me no I feel like my hearts being torn from me.

Bella means so much to me it's unbelievable how much she owns me. Her smile, her hair, her eyes, her hands, and her lips everything about her possesses me.

This year I thought my feelings for Bella wouldn't be as strong but of course I see her and the talks I had with myself about moving on flew out the window. I sighed. I need Bella Swan more than I needed air to breath.

This year was meant to be my year. I'm quidditch captain this year. I'm trying to grow up and be more mature. And I was really going to try to be Bella's friend this year if the feelings had lessened but of course they hadn't.

As soon as I see her the feelings I try to repress come back to the surface.

The compartment door opened but I didn't look towards it. I was still trying to get rid of the pain in my heart and the tears in my eyes.

"BELLY BIRD" Uh Oh.

There goes Emmett; must have been the boys that came to the compartment door. And now the big gorilla is going to Bella. I let out a cry of frustration. The fucker is going to make shit worse.

Five minutes later the compartment door opens again and there's a soft "Edward" Ah Reneesme; my cousin, Bella's best friend.

"Hey Ness what can I do for you on this fine day?" I mumble still watching the window not quite noticing the city flying past me.

"Ed what's up? What's going on with you and Bella?" She kindly asked.

I sighed "Reneesme, I'm fine, and unfortunately for me nothings going on with me and Miss Bella 'The love of my life' Swan."

"Come on Ed; don't pull that shit with me. There's more to this than your letting on" She was getting pissed. Jeez I swear she's a fucking bipolar.

"Fine you want the truth? I'll give you the damn fucking truth" She best be prepared for this. "Ness have you ever been in love?" She shook her head looking confused. "Then you wouldn't know how it feels to be turned down time and time again by the love of your life. You don't know how it feels to have the person you love "I chocked back a sob "Hate you with every fibre of who they are. Bella Swan, Ness, is everything to me. I would die for her and she hates me"

And then I was fall on crying, my body shaking with the violent sobs that came out of my chest as I finally let the past years of anguish out of my heart.

"Edward I had no idea" Reneesme whispered. She wrapped me up in a hug. But I could hardly feel her.

I just kept repeating.

"She hates me".


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING :D**

**X**

**Chapter 3- BPOV**

A week has passed since I last talked to Reneesme. And it's not just me either. She's ignoring Rose and Alice to. I wanted to know what to was going on.

Reneesme never came back to the compartment after she went to talk to Cullen.

We all thought once the train entered Hogsmead she'd join us in a carriage but she went with him. And that's how it is now. She sat with him during meals, in lesson, in the common room. She wouldn't even look at me anymore.

I missed her. She was one of my closest friends. We all missed her. The only times we saw her alone was in our dormitory.

Alice, Rose, Reneesme and I were like family. Sisters some say; Inseparable since our first year.

But what I didn't understand was since Reneesme had been with them Cullen looked down right depressed. McCarty looked confused. Whitlock looked so amused it was just funny and Jacob just looked sadly at Cullen.

How I knew this?

Because I was sitting starring at them right now whilst trying to eat my breakfast.

After a little while Alice bounced down beside me, startling me out of my musings.

"Happy Saturday Belly Boo" she sang in her usual Alice way. I stifled a giggle. Out of all my friends, she's my best.

"Well Happy Saturday to you to. Where's Rose?" Noting she wasn't here.

"Our little Rose petal is in detention for punching and throwing a rather nasty hex at the slytherin slut known as Lauren Mallory."

"Well done Rose" I sighed looking towards Reneesme and the boys. Whitlock noticed my staring and nudged Reneesme and whispered something. Cullen obviously heard because his head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine. In his eyes I could see some internal battle; the pain shown in his eyes incredibly noticeable.

Reneesme muttered a "So" to Whitlock.

I broke eye contact with Cullen to look at Reneesme who was looking at Cullen with a comforting hand on his arm.

After a moment Cullen was still staring at me but he shot up out of his chair. His friends seemed startled by his sudden actions and started to protest but he shouted at them.

"I can't do it" He sounded as if he were chocking. He walked off not bothering to listen to his friends who were now shouting after him.

What the hell was that all about? Bipolar or what?

Alice seemed to be having the same thought.

"What in my world was that?" She whispered looking at me with wide eyes.

"I have no idea" I honestly had no idea what was going on with Cullen but I honestly doubt its any good.

Reneesme was the only one left out of them. The boys it seemed had gone after Cullen. Reneesme looked at me and I could tell she was pissed.

"Bella" she basically spat at me. She was seething. "I want to talk to you, Alice and Rose tonight, usual time and place" with that said she got up and walked away.

"Well you can guess this isn't going to be friendly" Alice giggled. How she can laugh I will never know.

"You can say that again" I answered.

"Well you can guess-" She started.

"I didn't mean that literally" I laughed

**Later that night- Room of requirement**

The room of requirement had always been a place for us to chill and hang out.

When we need the room it always filled with a radio, chairs, books, pictures of us all together on different occasions and a table.

And this was where I was now, with Rose and Alice waiting for Reneesme to come so we could talk. After about 10 minutes the door opened and in walked Reneesme followed by...

"McCarty" I growled. What the hell was he doing here?

"My fair ladies" He bowed to Alice and Rose who giggled. Giggled. Merlin what has gotten into my friends? "Ah and little Belly Bird" smirked at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here McCarty?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"He's here because I asked him to be here. He has something that we think you should see." Reneesme replied coolly.

It was then I noticed McCarty had a box with him which he preceded to hand to me.

"Ok what the hell is this?" I asked looking to McCarty for answers, but again it was Reneesme who answered me.

"Open it and find out"

I cautiously opened the lid to the box. I frowned. What the hell.

There had to be about 50 pictures in here, all of them seemed to have me in them. Smiling, laughing and a few by the looks of things had been taken without my knowledge. But what shocked me was that in quite a few of them Cullen was in the background staring at me with dopiest grin plastered on his face.

"Flip them over" McCarty said. I looked at him confused but turned the one I currently had in my hand over.

On the back it said:

_**Isabella Marie Swan. First Year at Hogwarts**_

_**Aged 12. D.O.B 13th September**_

_**Christmas Day**_

_**The day she turned me down for the first time.**_

I picked up another one. It was me kissing Sam Uley. My first boyfriend. I flipped it over and a tear slipped down my cheek.

On the back it said:

_**The day my heart broke.**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan. Third Year**_

_**Valentines Day.**_

_**Up until this day I was certain my beautiful Bella had broken my heart before because of how it feels every time she says no. But the pain I felt when I saw them was excruciating. That was also the first time Emmett ever saw me cry. And it was over a girl. Not just any girl. Bella.**_

"Look underneath the photos Bella" McCarty told me.

Everyone was silently staring as I removed the photos. Underneath the photos were envelopes and letters. I picked up the nearest envelope and sighed. I opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. My ribbons.

"What is all of this" Rose said with a look of confusion on her face.

"It's Edwards's box. It's filled with letters she wrote to him in the summer replying to his date offers, pictures he has of her, ribbons he's stolen from her hair and gifts for every occasion there has ever been that he has known Bella. But the little pussy got too scared to give her the gifts" McCarty laughed.

Alice and Rose "Awww'd"

But I was only half paying attention. I just pulled out a sheet of paper that had three things written on it:

_**Isabella Marie Cullen**_

_**Mrs Isabella Cullen**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.**_

"He gets bored in lessons a lot" McCarty said nodding his head to the parchment in my hand. "I remember him writing that in Defence last year." Last year? Was he serious?

Alice and Rose were now looking at the gifts.

"Necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings, Bells all this shit looks down right expensive" Alice said with wide eyes.

"Why didn't he ever give them to her?" Rose asked McCarty.

He laughed "She hates him remember. He thought she would laugh in his face and reject the gifts. And most of them are his mothers. His Mum died when he was a baby. His dad gave him her jewellery to pass on to whoever he wanted. He has his Mums engagement ring upstairs."

"Wow" I whispered.

"Any my jobs done now and I have to get that box back before Eddie knows its missing." I helped him gather everything back into the box and handed it to him. And with that he left.

"Do you see now Bella?" Reneesme asked me with a sad smile. "Do you see why I ignored you this week?" I shook my head. I had no idea what was going on.

"When I went to find out what was wrong with Edward. He told me everything. He told me how he would DIE for you Bella. He told me how he loves you so much but you hate him with every fibre of who you are. And you want to know what he did?" She asked

Again I shook my head I really didn't want to know.

"HE CRIED BELLA. HE CRIED. SO HARD HE WAS CHOCKING. HIS WHOLE BODY SHOOK WITH HIS SOBS. AND ALL HE KEPT REPEATING AS I HUGGED HIM WAS 'SHE HATES ME'". Reneesme screamed at me.

I was crying now. What had I done to him? Alice and Rose sat there. Eyes wide, Mouths open looking to shocked for words.

"I never thought he was serious. I thought this was all a big game to him. He's always so calm and collected. He never showed any emotion when I turned him down. Never." I managed to get out.

"Bella, Jasper told Rose, Reneesme and I once that Edward has three fears. His free biggest fears. Number one is that you'll leave and he'll never see you again" Alice told me.

"Number two is that you'll never give him a chance. Not even in friendship" Rose told me

"Number three that you'll end up with someone else" Reneesme finally said.

I looked at them. How could they keep this from me?

Rose seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Like you we thought it was some big joke". She said.

"I'll meet you back in the common room Kay" I said I needed time alone. They all nodded and Reneesme came and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. Friends?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Always" I smiled.

I turned and walked out of the room of requirement. That when I let the smile fall from my face.

What had I done?

All those times I'd turned him down I had severely hurt him. It's unintentional of course but I had hurt him nonetheless.

I had always taken them as a joke. Cullen's a known trouble maker sometimes. A joker. Him and McCarty. He'd always played out his date attempts as a joke. Like second year.

**Flashback**

_"Bella Swan" I groaned "Oh Bella Swan" I knew that damn voice. It belonged to Cullen. I turned and was met with green eyes._

_"What Cullen?" I asked given him my best glare. Something that he dubbed 'The Bella Glare'. _

_"Bella Cullen" I raised my eyebrows at this "Swan I mean Bella Swan" he corrected with a smirk "Will you do me the honour of being my valentine tomorrow." If he hadn't burst out laughing after he said it I may have considered it. _

_"Not a chance in hell Cullen" I spat. He stopped laughing._

_"Fine it's not like I can't get a date. I only asked you because no one else would have been nice enough to ask. Your going to be a lone bird tomorrow Swan." he said whilst looking at the ground. "And besides now me and Emmett can sing are joke song at you. HEY EMMETT. "And then they both started singing about a lost and lonely bird called Bella. _

**End flashback**

Ok it wasn't funny to other people but it was to him. Ok sometimes I'll admit he did look sad after I said no. But other times he just laughed it all up.

I realise now that I basically destroyed him.

But I will make it right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. :D x**

**EPOV**

This week had been a long one. I couldn't sleep. I kept having the same dream.

In this dream Bella finally agreed to be mine and we were so God damn happy. In this dream I would look at her but when I blinked she would stand up and scream that she hates me. That's usually the part where I wake up. I tried so hard not to blink.

It was like my own personal nightmare. Something other people won't find scary.

I can't get this morning out of my head. Bella and I had locked eyes and I freaked. Froze would be a better word. I couldn't look away. It had to be the longest time she'd ever looked at me.

I could see it all, in her eyes. All that damn HATE. I couldn't take it anymore. So I left. Ran, like the sad pathetic fuck I am. And like the scared fuck I am. I spent my day on the quidditch pitch; hiding from the world.

It was about 9pm when I felt a presence next to me.

"Edward" Alice. I froze. This can't be good.

"Alice, what can I help you with?" I asked fiddling with my jumper.

"Edward" She began. "Reneesme and Emmett spoke with Bella, Rose and I today. OK well they spoke to Bella but Rose and I were there."

"Oh what did they say?" This really can't be good.

"They showed her your Bella box." Oh No

No.

No.

FUCK NO.

I'm going to hex them both to fucking hell for this. That box is private.

"Edward, she never knew, I promise you, all these years's she thought you were just messing around. To be fair I always, Rose included, thought you just had a little bit of an infatuation" At that I snorted. Infatuation. "Even when Jasper told me how much being away from her scares you. And how you don't want to ever not see her again." I'm going to hex Jasper to. "Now I know. It's not just an infatuation. It's stronger. Right?"

I sighed and reached into my trouser pocket for the picture I carry everywhere. Like some sick stalker.

"This is a photo of Bella and Me. Professor Platt took it for a muggle studies project. We were being shown how to use muggle cameras. Bella was partnered with me. As you can see in this picture. She's pissed. She didn't want to work with me. But me? God I was so unbelievably ecstatic "In the picture the look of pure love I was showing as I looked at her beautiful face was painfully obvious. "Alice, Bella Swan is the one for me. But as you know, she hates me."

I'm more than positive Alice saw me cringe when I said 'hate'.

"And now she's seen my box she's not just going to hate me. She's going to think I'm some stalker." Maybe I am. In a way.

Things just couldn't get any worse at the moment.

Alice suddenly squealed and started bouncing up and down.

"What in the name of Merlin has got into you pixie?" I asked a bit disturbed with her antics.

"Could you help me plan Bella's birthday party? And before you start" I had opened my mouth to protest. "If you help me this could be your first step to being friends with Bella. If your friends with her you can make her see what a great guy you actually are under that stupid act you put up"

She started clapping her hands together.

I laughed.

"You're a meddling little pixie Alice Brandon. Ok. I'll help you."

She stood up to leave.

"Alice" I called after her. "Do you think she'll ever give me a chance?" I asked. Even I could detect that little bit of hope in my voice.

"Maybe one day Edward. Maybe one day."

I sighed.

Maybe one day.

I got up and started back to the castle when someone started shouting my name.

"Cullen" I spun around so fast I almost fell down.

"Good evening Bella." I said.

I thought of the box and cringed. Is she going to slap me again? She may be little but they hurt like a bitch.

"Evening. Now I can't believe I'm going to ask you for help but I'm failing potions and need a tutor and you happen to be the best in potions. So I was wondering if you could tutor me." She asked.

Extra time with Bella?

Bella willing to spend time with me?

"Hell yes" Oh well done, what a way to sound cool man, "I'm mean sure. Just let me know when." I smiled.

"Thanks Cullen" She smiled and walked off.

Once she was out of site I pumped my first and shouted...

"YES"

"I heard that Cullen" I heard Bella shout.

I blushed and laughed.

Maybe this week hadn't turned out so bad after all.

--

On Sunday Alice and I met in the library to discuss plans for Bella's big 18th birthday bash. Alice wanted to go all out but I reminded her that that wasn't Bella's style. She likes things kept low key.

We agreed on a chocolate cream muggle cake that my dad's house elf has agreed to make for us. Also we agreed on an old fashioned white and black colour scheme because peculiarly enough those are Bella's favourite colours. The whole year was invited apart from Slytherins. Thank God. Bella was a popular girl so lot's of people would want to come. Just like loads of people were fighting for her affections. But I knew that I had made a claim on her, years ago.

Every one knew Edward Cullen was in love with Isabella Swan, it was obvious. Our fights, everyone knew were the cause of my wounded ego and the feeling of rejection I had coursing through me.

The teachers knew also. It was pitiful really, teachers and students hell even the ghost knew I was in love with a girl who hated me but you know what?

I wouldn't change it for the world. Hates better than nothing at all right?

--

**BPOV**

Edward looked so broken when I found him by the quidditch pitch. I don't think he even noticed how broken he looked. I felt this funny feeling when I saw that look. It was a sharp painful pang in my heart that I didn't fully understand.

Everyone is always telling me what a great guy Cullen actually is but I wouldn't know that because I've never given him the chance. Maybe he was a great guy like everyone said and I had to find out.

I owed it to him to find out.

When I looked into his eyes tonight I saw what I had been missing all these years when he looked at me. It was the raw pain and hurt that filled his eyes. I hadn't noticed after the years that his eyes had lost their spark.

When I first met Edward in first year, his green eyes used to be bright and sparkly nothing like anything I had seen before but now they were dull, dead. Was I the reason for that? Did he actually have feelings for me?

From what I had seen and heard today, yes I was the reason for that.

I didn't really need to be tutored. I'm not really bad at potions but I'm not great either. If Edward tutors me maybe I could get to know the man behind the mask.

**RPOV**

I stood with Jacob watching Edward from the other side of the common room the next morning and he seemed to have got a bit of his spark back. I was glad of that.

Maybe showing Bella the Box was a good idea. Emmett and I were really worried at first. Maybe she would freak out and slap him for practically stalking her. But she cried.

And now my cousin was back to his usual self. I even saw him prank a fifth year earlier. That's the cousin I know and love.

Hopefully Bella sees the great guy I do.

Whether she admits it or not, their perfect for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**I changed this around alot :D**

**Disclaimer- Mine? No**

Chapter Five- BPOV

I finally realised that I had never really given Edward Cullen to show me what kind of person he really was. My hatred for him was in fact based on first impression and that really wasn't fair to him.

I had to find away to give him a chance that wouldn't be so obvious that I was feeling bad. So I asked him to tutor me, I did barely grasp potions and he was the best in our year so that was a perfect opportunity. But it's not just a chance for me to show my regret. This is his chance to show me that he's more than a cocky quidditch player.

I honestly didn't know how I was going to make all of this right. I needed to stop hating him. I had no idea how but I really needed to. It wasn't fair to everyone around us for us to keep up this game we play.

Now that I know the hurt I've been inflicting on someone else. I can't live with that guilt. I deserved it, I deserve to feel the guilt, I was a horrible person, but I couldn't deal with it.

**Monday Morning**

"Oi! Cullen. Wait up." I called running after him threw the Fat Ladies corridor. He turned and his hand went straight to his hair. That usually really pissed me off but I noticed it was an unintentional reflects.

"Bella, you're looking fantastic today as always." He smirked sending me a wink.

"Well, you're back to your usual self. Not so doom and gloom this week..." I laughed and he sent me a blinding smile in return.

"Well you see this beautiful, and seriously I mean beautiful, girl is going to be spending time with me, willingly, while I tutor her." He whispered while grinning like a fool. I was trying so hard not to roll my eyes and laugh at his antics.

"See about that…" I started but paused when I saw the grin immediately fall from his face. "I don't think-" I tried to continue what I was saying but he cut me off.

"Its fine I get it, honestly how could I be so stupid. You don't want to spend time with me. You found someone you actually like to tutor you. Fuck this shit is embarrassing. Of course you wouldn't want to spend time with me even if it is for tutoring. Fuck. Just forget it." He turned dejectedly away from me while I tried to come out of my shock.

He really thought I hated him more than anyone.

I panicked when I came out of my shock. This can't be good, this bad, really bad. I have to fix this. Now.

"Cullen" I shouted at his retreating figure, he was just at the end of the corridor.

No answer.

"Cullen." I shouted again praying he would turn around.

Again no answer.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you dare fucking walk away from me." I shouted at him.

He froze. I froze as my words caught up with my head. I just called him Edward, along with his middle name and last name. Crap. He slowly turned to face me and made his way back to me, all the time looking at the floor. When he reached me there was a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"What did you call me?" He chocked out when we were near enough to each other.

"I called you Edward. Anthony. Cullen." I whispered. "That is your name right?"

"Say Edward again" He whispered. His eyes clamped shut. "Say Edward again. Please" His whisper sounded chocked.

"E-Ed-Edward." I stuttered out. He was worrying me, which I found really odd, I never worried about him.

"Woo, my name sounds so much better when you say it out loud. I've always wondered what my name sounded like coming from those lips." His thumb reached up to caress my bottom lip and I froze at the contact. He immediately jerked his hand back. "Sorry" A crimson blush spread up his pale face.

I blushed. "Um, anyway. All I wanted to say earlier before you jumped to conclusions." I glared at him. He blushed again. "Was that I don't want to wait so long to start so can we start tonight?" I asked him.

He blinked and then slowly the grin returned to his face.

"Yes. Whenever you want I'm willing. You know I'll be there." he said enthusiastically. I smiled.

"Ok well how about 7 tonight in the library?" I asked.

"I'll be there." He smiled.

"Of course you will be. It's me remember, thanks Edward." I turned to walk around him but he grabbed my arm.

"It's always been you." He said a blazing look in his eyes. His eyes held so much emotion I had to look away.

"See you later" I said looking for any chance to escape. He slowly let my arm go. He sighed and I swear I heard him mumble "So close."

I was half way down the corridor, towards my charms classroom when I turned to find him standing in the same spot staring at me with the most longing expression on his face.

"Prove it to me Edward." I called laughing at the expression on his face.

**Muggle Studies**

I was in my muggle studies class with Rose whilst Alice and Renesmee were in Divination when I got them. I was just copying down how muggle's travel when an Origami Swan and an Origami Lily (My favourite flower) landed on my text book.

They were perfect, both so outstandingly beautiful. They must have taken ages, even with magic, they must have taken ages. They were done down to absolute detail. Tears welled in my eyes. Who would waster so much time on me?

That's when it clicked. I turned in my chair looking for Edward.

I was right. Edward was sitting at the back of the class making more Origami. This time it looked like a singular white dove. On his table already was an Origami heart.

Wow. That boy was full of surprises.

As I took a closer look at Edwards face I noticed that there was a faint blush covering his cheeks. I'm guessing he knew I knew he had sent the Swan and Lily.

I smiled to myself and nudged Rose who looked at me curiously. I pointed at the Swan and the Lily and then pointed at Edward.

"Awww" She said a little too loudly. I blushed as every head turned towards us; she flipped them the bird.

"Write him a thank you note." She whispered.

I smiled and looked at him. He was laughing with Emmett at Lauren Mallory who was trying to literally feel up Jamie Dower, I rolled my eyes at her childish antics.

I dipped my quill in the ink and started my note.

_Edward._

_There absolutely beautiful._

_You're very talented. Who would have thought?_

_And Yes I just gave you a compliment._

_You must have spent ages on them._

_Thank you Edward._

_Love_

_Bella._

_X_

I picked up my wand and floated my note to Edward. I watched from my desk as he jumped slightly when it hit him on the cheek. He opened it his eyes growing wider with each word. As I continued to watch I saw his mouth form- Love Bella- over and over again. I had a feeling I knew where that note was going.

His green eyes lifted to look at me and he gave me a smile not one of his cocky crooked ones but a full on smile and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back. He mouthed a 'your welcome' to me as Emmett tried but failed to take the note from his grasp.

"Emmett McCarty if you don't leave it the hell alone, I will come over there and castrate you." Rosalie hissed from beside me. He paled and turned to Edward.

"What does she mean castrate?" Emmett whispered not so quietly to Edward was shaking from the laughter he was trying to suppress. He quickly whispered in Emmett's ear and Rosalie and I shook with laughter as Emmett paled and whimpered.

"You wouldn't" He moaned at Rosalie.

"I would" She hissed trying to fight off a round of giggles. Class ended shortly after that and we rushed to catch up with Emmett and Edward.

"So is that note going the box?" I asked when I had reached Edwards side.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"One day I might like to have a proper look threw that." I told him sincerely.

"Whenever you want" He said blushing and smiling.

"See you at seven." I said sending him a wink and heading back to the common room with a reluctant Rose who didn't want to leave Emmett.

Deep down I couldn't wait for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Mine? Nope :)**

Chapter Six- Tutoring and Bella's birthday. EPOV

45minutes to go but who's counting? Emmett, Jasper and Jacobs eyes followed me as I paced inhumanly fast back and forth across our dormitory.

"What if I mess up and she never talks to me again?" I was freaking out, more than usual. I was spending time with Bella, alone.

"Mate your Edward fucking Cullen. Why the hell are you so nervous? It's just a girl." Emmett finally said. All our heads turned to him and I gave him an incredulous look.

"Dude! It's Bella Swan. Our boy here has been in love with her for years." Jacob said.

"Oh yeah! Kind of forgot that." Emmett really could be out of it sometimes.

"And she never talks to you anyway." Jasper put in.

"HEY! Yeah she does. Sometimes. Occasionally. Hardly. But still this is an improvement." I continued my pacing and then Emmett finally had enough.

"Right. That's it." And with that he grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Emmett you fucking gorilla put me down. NOW." I cursed at him all the way down the stair case through the common room past Rose, Alice, Reneesme and Bella. Who laughed at our antics and shook their heads. "EMMETT PUT ME DOWN." I shouted I was getting embarrassed. He pushed open the portrait and dumped me on the floor in the corridor.

"All your pacing is getting on my nerves, go to the damn book place, or whatever it's called, and wait for her. You have half an hour." He said looking at his watch.

"Who knew you could count." I mumbled as I walked away.

"I HEARD THAT." HE called after me.

As I was walking I took out the little note she sent me today after I had made her those origami's, which was one of my secret talents. Those words however small in meaning they were meant a lot to me. And she'd not signed it Bella but LOVE Bella of course that didn't mean anything but a man can dream right?

When I got to the library I continued to pace. One two three four. One two three four. Step after step. Backwards and forwards. I could see Madam Cope scowling at me but I paid her no mind.

"Did you know you've been pacing for 20 minutes?" The most beautiful voice said from behind me. Scaring me shitless. I jumped about a foot in the air and turned around to face Bella who was wearing a rare cheeky smile. "Sorry Cullen didn't mean to scare you." She winked at me and I am man enough to admit that I swooned.

"You didn't scare me" I lied.

"Really? So you didn't just jump a foot in the air?" I blushed and coughed while she laughed at my embarrassment.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked diverting the conversation to something else.

"20 minutes."

"And you didn't say anything because….?"

"You looked like you were concentrating hard on something. Didn't want to disturb. Anyway let's get this tutoring started." She walked over to the nearest chair plonked herself down and said "So teacher. Teach me."

I gulped. This was going to be a long night. "So I thought I'd start with stuff we studied last year, like calming and happiness draughts..." And so it started.

A little while later and she was starting to absorb things I was telling her.

"So I add the fairy wings to the grindylow syrup and the leave to stew for 30 minutes?" She repeated back to me.

"Right." I smiled at her. I then handed her my notes from today's class. "You might copy these. You weren't paying attention today."

"And how would you know I wasn't paying attention?" She smiled at me, I felt my face burn. "Cullen are you blushing?" She laughed.

I shook my head stubbornly "No. Edward Cullen doesn't blush" This just made her laugh harder.

"Oh my god. You're blushing." I shook my head and hid my face in my hands. Then she started poking at me which actually really made me laugh.

"No. Ok. Stop." I said between laughs. "Ok. I was blushing." She stopped tickling me. "Bella?" She looked at me "Revenge is sweet." She squealed as I launched myself at her and tickled her sides. Her laughter was like music and to know I was the reason she was giggling like a child was heaven to me. She laughed and laughed until I let my heart take hold and I fucking kissed her. She was shocked and pushed me off her.

"What the fuck Cullen?" She grabbed her stuff and sprinted from the library.

"FUCK!" I shouted. I knew I shouldn't have fucking kissed her. But she was so close and my heart was telling me to do it. My head was screaming not to. I thought that she would appreciate it but fuck.

"Edward, I'm sorry I don't have feelings for you." I kept staring straight ahead not wanting her to see the tears that were trying to spill at her words, it was like stab after stab to my heart and it was breaking for what felt like the hundredth time. "It's not your fault, that's just the way it is." She sat down quietly next to me on the floor but I couldn't be so close to her. I pulled myself of the floor and sat back in my chair.

"Edward?" I couldn't look at her. To see that hate and malice in her eyes would do me in. "Edward. Look at me, please." Her small hand patted my face and my head automatically leaned into her. My green eyes met her beautiful brown ones and I was immediately lost in them. "I didn't mean to get mad, I just...I can't return your feelings Edward, and if I let you kiss me it wouldn't be fair to you."

"Bella I didn't mean to my head was telling me not to do it but my heart-"

"I know Edward. And I would really like it if we could be friends." She offered.

"Ok..." I sighed and discreetly wiped my eyes. "Do you want to continue?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and I realised what I said could be taken to ways.

"I meant with the tutoring" At least that was what I was trying to tell myself.

"Course you did Eddie." She said with a wink. I usually despised when people called me Eddie but when it came from Bella's mouth! "Actually can we stop the revision for today? I'd rather do something else." I couldn't help it I was disappointed.

"Oh! Umm… yeah sure. Have fun" I mumbled and slowly started picking up my stuff when a small hand stopped mine.

"I meant with you Edward. You know for someone so smart you're really quite dense."

"Oh right. And I'm not dense. What did you want to do?" I was curious Bella wanted to do something with me.

"You know I know nothing about you but I have known you for 6 years. Let's just talk. Hang out. Like friends."

"I wanna be more than friends." I whispered quietly I doubt she'd hear me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." I said louder.

"Ok. Anyway. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Bite the bullet huh?" She looked at me pointedly. "None" I mumbled totally mortified.

"You're kidding? Dude girls fall at your feet."

"They do not, and I'm not kidding!" She snorted. "Fuck damn it. This is fucking mortifying for me."

"Sorry Edward anyway next question." She paused to think "Favourite colour?"

"Brown" I answered without missing a beat.

"Ok. Favourite movie?"

"The Crossing Guard" She looked at me confused. "Jack Nicholson stared in it."

"Never heard of him." She told me

I was shocked. "I will get you to watch a Jack Nicholson film."

"Sure. We'll see about that."

The question she asked me continued like that for another hour our banter was light and friendly and by the end of our time together it felt like she knew me better than anyone. She was laughing and leaning towards me. She even said we were well on our way to be great friends.

"You wanna ask me some questions?" She asked.

"I know a lot about you Bella."

"Oh really"

"Really. Your favourite colour is gold. Your favourite film is Schindler's list. Your favourite food is apple pie. Your love anything by a muggle band called Muse. You have a cat called fluffles" She blushed. "Your favourite actor is Ralph Fiennes.-" She cut me off.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"You know why Bella."

"Why Edward? Why me? You could have any girl! Lauren Mallory. Jessica Stanley. Tanya and Kate Denali. All the girls in Hogwarts want you. Lauren and Jessica are slytherins and they fucking want you but you're absolutely obsessed with me. Edward I don't get it."

"You don't fucking get it Bella because you don't fucking see what I see."

"And what is it that you see?"

"I see a stunningly beautiful girl. Who has long brunette hair that I just want to run my fingers through. Soft chocolate brown eyes that I can stare at for hours and hours. I see a girl with a fantastic body that I am sure would fit perfectly in mine. Because we are made for each other. I see a girl with a fantastic mind. A smart, funny, kind and sarcastic girl who can be a right bitch." Bella's eyes were swimming with tears at my words. "All of those things are what I see and every time I see her I fall in love with her more and more."

"Edward. I can't do this." And then she ran from me.

-------------

Nobody saw Bella for the rest of the night and she wasn't in classes the next day. I knew it was my fault. No doubt about it. And I felt guilty as fuck. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? Why couldn't have said that she was smart and beautiful. Not pour my sad, pathetic heart out to her, showing how much I'm in love with her in the process.

The day past slowly, I tried to get information from Alice, Rose and Ness about Bella but none would let up. All I found out was that apparently it wasn't my fault.

Quidditch practice sucked. I was moody and the team were getting mad at me for being a shit. As I flew through the air after the golden snitch I spotted a patch of brown hair swirling in the stands bellow me. I abandoned my hunt for the snitch and dived towards the stand. Sure enough when I stopped in front of the brunette it was Bella.

"We need to talk" was all she said. I nodded and flew back up and blew my whistle.

"Calling practice over early. Everyone did go today. Go change." I shouted. Everyone flew in the direction of the changing rooms while I flew back to Bella. I placed my broom in front of her still sitting on it. She looked tired.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"About?"

"Yesterday. I made you uncomfortable, I honestly didn't mean to. It just all came out."

"Again Edward I overreacted." She let out a breath "I just freaked out. I knew you had feelings for me but I didn't know the depth of them. Now I do. Edward I don't know if I can be the girl-"

"Why can't we try? Just try? If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out. But I can't carry on day after day without a chance. Please. Please one chance."

"Edward I-"

"Please Bella. Come on. One chance, I promise to treat you like a princess. You'll never be more loved. Please one chance. And if I fuck up you never have to talk to me again." I knew I looked pitiful begging for a chance. But if I had a chance I knew it would last.

"Edward." She sighed, and I set myself up for the rejection I knew was coming. "I promise you" She whispered placing her hand on my cheek. "I promise you I will think about it." With that she left the pitch.

"Well it wasn't a no" I heard Alice's voice from below me.

"Shit" I lost balance on the broom and crashed to the ground.

"Ow fuck that hurt. Alice God damn it"

I heard laughter and saw Ness and Alice laughing at me.

"And you Reneesme are meant to be my cousin."

"So? You're male. Suck it up." She replied puffing out her chest trying to act like a man. I rolled my eyes mumbling about pixies and annoying cousins.

"What do you two want anyway?" I asked majorly pissed off, wiping mud off my back.

"Bella's birthday party planning Eddie dear." Oh right planning.

"Well let's get started."

The planning took a few hours. Alice wanted every detail perfected. They asked me what I had gotten her for her birthday but I wasn't telling it was a surprise. The first person to see it other than my mother and father would be Bella.

The party was scheduled for Saturday night and it would start at 7. And in my opinion it couldn't come fast enough.

-------

The rest of the week flew by without a definite answer about giving me a chance. I was starting to get agitated. Every day she would smile, wave and say hello but never an answer. Now today was her birthday. I had wished her happy birthday but hadn't given her, her gift yet.

I was nervous. I had already attempted to put it in my box this morning but Emmett threatened to beat my arse if I did. So it was now burning a hole in a pocket. Every five minutes my fingers flexed to my pocket and went over the box over and over again. Alice kept watching me curiously but I shook my head at her. And now it was party time. Everyone in our house was there. She didn't want anyone else at her parties according to Alice.

The common room was decked with muggle birthday banners, everything in black and white. Music was pumping from the speakers, muggle bands I didn't know. Presents were stacked in the corner all wrapped in black and white. And then there was a cake. It was a beautiful chocolate cake with Bella's picture on the front. I knew this photo well. I took it. Bella was standing by the lake in the grounds her hair flowing around her; her eyes closed a look of peace on her face. I had never seen anything so beautiful in that moment than Bella.

Bella arrived 30minutes late wearing a black dress with a white flower design on the side. Her hair was down and straight and she had no makeup on. That's how I preferred my Bella. Natural.

After a quick chorus of happy birthday Alice, Rose and Nessie started speaking. Standing on a table so people could see her.

"Hey you guy's. I just wanna thank you for being here to celebrate our Bella's birthday."

"Also we would like to thank Edward Cullen" All eyes flashed to me at the sound of my name. "For helping us plan the party and he gave us some fantastic ideas." People clapped and Bella stared at me with her mouth hanging open. Jacob tactfully placed his hand under her chin and pushed up which in turn caused her to elbow him.

"Now let the games begin" Rose screamed. The music started blaring again. People started dancing. Drinks were passed around. I watched as Emmett ran at Rose and pulled her onto the dance floor. Jasper shyly smiling at Alice, I walked up to him.

"Go get her man." I shouted over the music.

"Only if you go get Bella." At the sound of her name my hand automatically went to my jean pocket.

"Man just go already" I said giving him a shove in Alice's direction. As he went my eyes swept the room again and I saw Jacob shoving his tongue down Nessie's mouth. I'd deal with that later. As my eyes continued to scan the room they locked with Bella's she gestured for me to come over.

I slowly made my way towards her. Palms sweating maybe she had an answer for me.

A boy could dream right?

When I reached her she smiled gently at me.

"Hey."

"Hi" I whispered

"You're not going to ask me to dance?" I looked at her shocked. She actually wanted me to dance with her?

"Can I have this dance Bella?" She smiled.

"Sure, I suppose I could be seen with you." She placed her hand gently in mine and pulled me onto the makeshift dance floor. As we stopped on the dance floor a slow song started to play. We both blushed.

"We can wait for another song-"

"No. This one is fine." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I tentatively wrapped mine around her waist and slowly pulled her closer to me. We swayed from side to side. We were silent for a little while. I don't know how many songs passed. But she started laughing.

"What?" I smiled down at her.

"Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?"

I blushed.

"Err. Actually it's your present."

"What it's not in the box?"

"Umm no. Not this year. And I cannot believe they showed you that."

"I'm glad they did otherwise we wouldn't be here now."

My arms automatically tightened. Now that I was holding her I really didn't want to let her go. But she wasn't mine to keep.

"Your right" I took a deep breath "Would you like your gift?"

Her smile was blinding. She nodded. I took one arm from her waist and headed in the direction of the portrait hole. Once outside the common room I pulled the small velvet box from the pocket of my jeans and placed it in her palm.

She smiled at me and lifted the lid. Once she saw what was inside she gasped.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful." I had given Bella a silver necklace it had luminous round freshwater pearls and round white crystal beads. A charming sterling silver heart pendant hangs daintily from the triple strands. It belonged to my mother. (A/N: .?id=75112)

"Edward I can't expect this. It's too much."

"It was my mothers. And I want you to have it."

"How did your mother get this?"

"It was a wedding gift from my father. The heart represents love in the purest form. My father told me to give it to someone with a pure heart-" I never got to finish because Bella crashed her lips to mine.

Kissing Bella was like nothing I had imagined. Her lips were silky smooth and I swear I saw stars behind my eyes. This kiss was full of passion and I tried to pour all my love into this one kiss. She was the one who broke it.

She handed me the necklace and turned around. She pulled her hair up the back of her neck.

"One date Edward, please don't prove me wrong." I slowly placed the necklace around her neck and kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you. You don't know how long I've waited for you. I love you so much Bella, it's a constant thing."

"I know you do Edward." I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her back flush against mine.

"And I'm never letting you go." I vowed. She leant forward and as I was about to press my lips to hers we heard cheers.

"WOOOOOO HOOOOO. FINA-FUCKING-LY." We turned to see Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Reneesme and Jacob all standing there smiling at us cheering.

"It's just one date guys, he has to prove himself." I looked at Bella who was smiling. I grinned.

"And I will. FINALLY, SHE AGREED" I shouted, everyone laughed. I grabbed her round the waist and spun her in circles. Bella's laugh echoed all over the hallway as I spun her around. As I placed her back on her feet and placed a soft kiss to her forehead a cough sounded from behind.

We all spun around so fast we nearly fell over standing their behind us was Professor Platt.

"Finally. If I had to read another muggle studies project about him being in love with you I thought I was going to have to bribe you into dating him Bella." Was all she said as she continued past us wishing us a good night.

Bella giggled. I blushed.

"Awww poor little Eddie." She said warmly touching my cheek in a loving gesture. I grinned.

"Hey no fair. Why can't we call you Eddie?"

"Because I'm special and he loves me."

"To right." I said with a smile. "If it was anyone else I would have complained."

She laughed and dragged me back to the common room.

"I'll be right back." She told me.

"Don't take too long." I winked at her and she laughed.

As she walked away I was attacked by Lauren Mallory.

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

"Does it matter Eddie? I'm here now. Let the fun begin." She trailed a hand down my chest trying to be seductive. I was disgusted. Then I felt a warm soft hand touching my other arm and I calmed automatically.

"Bella." I breathed. Looking at her. She winked at me and turned to face Lauren.

"Swan can't you like leave me and Eddie we want someone alone time."

"Really. Why would _my _date want alone time with you?"

"WHAT?" Lauren screeched so loudly that Alice cut of the music.

"You heard correctly Lauren. Edward is in love with me now get your dirty slytherin arse away from him and out of this common room. NOW" Hearing Bella defend me made my day. Everyone was staring opened mouthed at the scene in front of them. Bella smiled shyly at me and I crashed my lips to hers.

I faintly heard Lauren being chucked out by Rose and the catcalls from our house mates. The only thing in the world right now was Bella.

When we pulled away to breath a house mate shouted "SO SHE FINALLY SAID YES THEN EDWARD?"

"He's got one chance." Bella answered before I could.

---------

**Will Edward mess up? **

**Will she regret her decision?**

**Where should he take her for their first date? **

**Review.**

**Next Chapter I may bring in some Harry Potter characters. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Im sooo sorry. Updates are going to take a while for a bit. **

**One more chapter after this. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

I never thought I would be saying these words but I loved Edward Cullen. It took me all of one date to make me realise that deep down, I always had.

Edward was perfect, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He was sweet, kind and charming. Nothing I thought he was. I realised now that how he was before was just a mask. He wasn't cocky or arrogant. He was in one word; Amazing.

For our first date he had done us a picnic, which we ate in a meadow in the middle of the forbidden forest at sunset. It was so romantic. He had all my favourite food and even muggle cola for us to drink. A music radio played softly behind us as we lay down on the blanket looking up at the stars. We talked about anything and everything. In that moment I don't think I had ever been so content, so happy and I knew Edward felt the same. Nothing could have ruined that moment.

And when he turned me to face him and I saw all the love and devotion he had for me in his eyes. That's when I knew. My life was tied to his. I had always been in love with Edward Cullen and I just always needed him to show me he felt the same way.

But I just can't seem to find the courage to tell him.

Even after that night Edward never failed to treat me like a princess. He showed me in every movement, every whisper, that he loved me with everything he was. It was now December; we had been dating for nearly three months now. And I was finally ready to tell him.

He was leaving for Christmas break tomorrow and I wouldn't see him until school started back up again. And I wanted him to know before then. I knew deep down Edward was insecure about this. He wanted me to love him like he loved me but was scared I couldn't love him and that I would finally leave him.

But I couldn't leave him, the thought makes me sick. I was searching for him now; I was staying here for Christmas. Then I saw his bronze hair, entering one of the carriages.

"EDWARD" I called, his head poked out the window and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Bella" He sighed lovingly; I placed a quick kiss on his lips and handed him the envelope that was sealing my heart.

"Read this" And then I left.

--

**EPOV**

_My Edward, _

_I know this is sudden but I wanted you to know something before school started up next year. In the past couple of weeks you have become the most important thing in my life. And I can't imagine a day in the future when you aren't in it. _

_What I'm trying to say is that I love you. With everything I am; I love you. _

_Merry Christmas._

_You're Bella._

_X_

By the time I finished I was not ashamed to say I was crying. Sitting on the train in the compartment I cried.

"What's wrong E?" Jasper asked while the guys gave me concerned look.

"She loves me." I said finally laughing because I was so happy. "Bella loves me."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's short but it's what my fingers and brain thought out :) I hope you like it. **

**I may do a squeal. But it might just be a oneshot of their future after this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :(**

**Final chapter- BPOV**

Our last day of 6th year, next year we would be 7th years. Looking at the faces of some of the people around I noticed the look of fear on some of their faces; most of them seventh years. Hogwarts was probably all they had ever known and now they wouldn't be coming back. What where they to do? I was just grateful I didn't have to deal with that. Yet.

"Hey." Edward's voice whispered in my ear. I cringed thinking back to what I did that I now really wished I hadn't.

"Hi." I said in an even smaller whisper. I managed to pull my eyes to his an sucked in a breath. I loved him so much.

"Changed your mind?" He asked hopefully. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"No." He sucked in a ragged breath beside me.

"Why?" He came to stand straight in front of me and grasped my face in his hands, lovingly place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Edward...were 17."

"So...were perfect for each other. I know it, you know it. Hell the whole damn school knows it. Please Bella."

"Why?" I asked. He had been so persistent the last few weeks. Begging me to do this.

"Because I can't loose you. Ever. If we do this I wont have to loose you. I love you." His forehead now resting against mine.

"Will you leave me if I say no?" I breathed.

"Never but I really want this. Don't you." His green eyes were boring into mine.

"I do. But I never thought it would be so soon." I let out a giggle and he slowly started to smile.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Will you?"

I wanted this. I really wanted this. Edward and I could do it.

"Yes" He smiled brightly and kissed me quickly.

"Thank you baby. Tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Tomorrow." I agreed.

Tomorrow everything was going to change. And I knew it was going to be for the better.

:)


End file.
